With a thermal printer, it is required to periodically perform cleaning of a thermal head. Patent Document 1 discloses a structure for performing cleaning of a thermal head (hereinafter referred to as the “related structure A”). In the related structure A, a cassette head cleaner including a cleaning sheet is attached to a thermal printer, to perform cleaning of the thermal head. Thus, any attached substance deposited on the thermal head is removed.